Growing Numb
by moonlightflight
Summary: Sina is an orphan, she is seventeen, and unwanted by everyone. Until she catches her break, she's adopted, but the family that chose her isn't ordinary, they're nowhere near ordinary. Here's her story of life and how much it can suck. P.S. HOT guys inside
1. Chapter 1

This story is about an orphan girl named Sina. She has had a hard life, and doesn't mess around. Now, things are finally going her way when something happens. She finds out there's something different about her new family. They're not like others, Humans included. They're Vampires.

Now, she takes this like any other sane person, until they tell her some interesting things about her history, the history she can't remember, the history she has to live up to. Here is her story.

Read it, Love it. Review it.

Moonlightflight.


	2. Chapter 2

Do you know that feeling you get when your going down a rollercoaster super fast and it feels like you left your stomach back at the top? Well, that's the feeling i had at this very moment.

"Sina, are you alright in there?" asked my overprotective new foster mom for the week. Her husband and her were the kind of foster parents you get sent to when they have nowhere else to keep you. I, being seventeen, wasn't likely to be adopted any time soon, or ever.

"I'm fine, good night." I called back to her. Once i couldn't hear her anymore i quickly got out from under the covers to the pink frilly bed that i was told i had to sleep in. Yuck. The whole freakin' room was pink, it made me want to barf, i hate pink.

I was already dressed do i just walked over to my window and popped it open wide enough to junp out. I was on the first floor so it wasn't even far to the ground.

Once i was out i flipped my midnight black hair out of my face and headed off down the street through the sleeping neighborhood. The Daniels lived in the nicer part of town, where all of the houses looked exactly the same and all the yards where racked and weeded. It was the end of fall and getting a little nippy outside.

After walking for a few minutes i came to a little park hidden in the woods a ways. It was cute and quiet, a perfect place to just sit and stare at the stars, which i did every night i could. It helped to calm me down.

I saw a picnic table and went over to it. It was old and needed a new paint job but it would have to do. I laid down on top of it and just stared up at the sky.

Just then i heard a stick snap from somewhere to my left. I sat straight up and started looking around. There was a tree not too far from me and someone was stading under it.

I couldn't tell who it was, not that i knew anyone around here, i just arrived three days ago. The figure started moving slowly towards me, I knew that i would be smart to scream and run, but i wasn't afraid of some perve in the dark. Actually it took a lot to scare me.

By now the figure had come into focus, but it was only a guy, an extremely good looking guy at that. He was at least 6' 2" and he had hair as dark as mine. But i had Violet eyes, while he had deep blue. I had never seen eyes like his.

He walked over to me and just stood next to me, staring at me.

"Why are you out here alone at this time?" He finally asked me, breaking the awkward silence.

I tilted me head, "Why are you?"

He seemed to accept my answer and took a seat next to me. "My name's Damion." he said staring off into nothing.

I looked back up into the sky and thought a moment, should i tell this Damion guy my name or not? Well, i wouldn't be around for very long anyways so why not.

"I'm Sina, and i'm here to think."

He turned to me then, "Me too." then he smiled, and he had a really drop-dead-gorgeous smile.

"So, what is it that you were thinking about?" I asked in an unintrusive voice. I didn't want to be rude.

"About school tomorrow, and how I'm dreading it." He said with a scowl.

"Yeah, me too, I won't be there long though."

He seemed interested now "Why won't you be there long, are you one of those people who think they're going to die on a certain day?"

I laughed at that, "No, i'm just staying with a foster family, and i'm pretty good at making them hate me. I don't expect to be here for a month." my face fell at this, i really did try sometimes, but it just felt useless now.

"Orphan?" Damion asked after a second.

I looked at him and saw that he actually wanted to know. Which most people didn't, especially when you're already seventeen. "Yup, someone found me in an abandoned apartment when i was three, can't remember anything though."

Damion looked a little uncomfortable now so I tried to switch the subject to something else. "So where are you going to school?"

"Kenedy College, and you?"

"Same, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, Senior."

I wish i was eighteen already. "Seventeen, Junior."

After that we talked some more, but nothing really important just stuff, Damion was easy to talk to. He didn't seem to mind that I looked a little intimidating, that's why no one would adopt me, my eyes are and icy violet color that pierces someone when they look into them. My dark hair doesn't seem to help much either.

Damion suddenly looked down at his watch, "It's almost sunrise, you should be getting home soon, before someone notices you're missing."

"Eh, they can't do anything about it, except send me back to the orphanage, again." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but if they did that, then I wouldn't be able to see you tomorrow at school, and i think talking to you might make it more enjoyable." I looked up at the sky then, thinking about what he had just said.

"OK, home it is then, see you tomorrow Damion."

Once i had gotten to the edge of the park i looked back and waved to Damion who was watching me leave. "See you Sina." he said waving back. then i went back to the Daniels'


	3. Chapter 3

School sucks! Not two minutes into the first period and kids were already averting their eyes when i looked at them, was i really that scary? Geez

though when lunch came around i was feeling a little better, i still hadn't run into Damion though. He was probably busy with friends of his.

I walked into the now crouded cafeteria and scouted out a table to sit at, i wasn't going to eat anything but i liked to watch everyone else as they chatted with their friends.

I saw a table towards the back wall of the large room and went and sat down, clearly no one felt the need to talk to the new girl, and thank God for that. I hated the overly preppie girls' who think it's their job to make me feel welcome, I just wanted to be left alone most of the time.

"Well, what do we have here?" I heard someone from behind me say in a sleazy way, I turned to find a guy who put way too much gell in his hair this morning. He looked like a mad scientist gone punk.

"What's your name honey?" he asked getting closer to me. I gagged, this guy was trying to come on to me.

"Save your cheap pick up lines for someone who's stoned loser." I said not even looking up at him, i just picked an area on the white washed wall and started staring at it.

The big loser didn't like this very much. "Bitch, no one talks to me like that!" He raised his arm to hit me on the face and i cringed back from him, preparing myself for the impact. Nothing happened.

I looked up to see Damion who had a hold on the loser's arm and was twisting it behind him like it was nothing.

"OW, Damion, dude let go you're hurting my arm." whined the perve, man he sounded just like a little girl. Damion had gotten the attention of everyone in the cafe, now they were all standing around my table looking at me and him and the loser. Everyone loves a fight.

"I'm not letting go of you Paul. Not until you apologise to Sina." Damion said in a deathly scary voice, he was really pissed.

"Dude, come on, the bitch started it." The loser, now known as Paul, kept whining.

At that Damion pushed harded on his arm, making him wimper. "Alright alright, Sorry!"

"Sorry who?" Damion spat at him, venom dripping from his words.

"I'm sorry, um,"

"Sina" Damion supplied.

"I'm sorry Sina for trying to hit you, and for calling you a bitch."

I guess i could forgive this jerk this time, well why not. "It's ok, just stay away from me from now on."

Damion whispered something into his ear that i didn't catch then released his arm. "Get out of here."

Paul, holding his hurt arm, practically ran out of the cafeteria, some other guys followed him out and i was guessing they were his friends, though i doubt they will be tomorrow.

"You ok?" Damion asked sitting down next to me at my table.

"Yeah, i'm alright, thanks to you."

He smiled, "Paul won't come near you again, promise."

"Thanks, so how is your first day going?" I asked trying to switch topics.

He cringed, "Not so good, how about you?"

"Hm, well, i hate all of the teachers, and the kids," i looked off in the direction Paul ran off to. "But i've had worse."

This seemed to interest him, "Like what exactly.?"

I smiled, "One of the families i stayed with were Catholics, and they sent me to a bording school, uniforms and all."

At that Damion got a weird look in his eyes, and i could tell that he was picturing me in the uniform, and he seemed to like what he saw.

After that i knew the bell was going to ring soon, telling us we had to make our ways to our next class. Damioin and I compared schedules and saw we had advanced Chemistry toghether sixth period, the last period of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

My next class was English, my favorite. I said goodbye to Damion and headed off down the hallway. When i got to the classroom, i knew right away. This teacher is going to make me introduce myself. Man, i hated it when they made me do that, but i was an expert.

Then it came, "Class we have a new student with us, why don't you say a few words."

I sighed, "My name is Sina Beau Pre, I live with the Daniels, I used to live in Detriot, then moved to Dallas, then colorado, and now here." I didn't answer any questions i just took my seat and listened to the teacher begin his lesson, it was on Pride and Prjudice, one of my favorite novels. I was listening intently when the person to my left, a petite blonde with way too much make-up on.

"So, you're the girl from the cafe, Damion was sitting with you?" she had a nasally voice that bugged the crap out of me.

"Yup." I stated simply.

"Well, why did he save you from the star of the football team?" Geez, it sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"'Cause he wanted to."

She sneered at me, which just made her face look more pinched together. "You know, this doesn't mean he likes you or anything, he was just being nice because it was your first day."

Now i was pissed, this chick needed a reality check. "Well, then what about yesterday? He was pretty nice then too." I was so awesome, i could see her face drop.

"What do you mean yesterday?" she looked like she was going to scream.

"Yesterday when we talked, he was absolutely nice, just like today, anymore questions?"

She stuck out her nose and turned back to the front of the class, listeneing to the teacher instead of making a fool of herself infront of me. I loved to mess with stuck-up people like her.

It wasn't long until it was the last period and i was walking towards Advanced Chem, i was really good at Chemistry so they're letting me take a Senior class.

When i got there Damion was already seated, he waved me over and pointed to the seat to his left. I sat and turned to him.

"Hey, thanks for saving my seat."

"No problem, so how was English, the teacher is my favorite."

i smiled, "I loved it, except for her." I said pointing to the blonde who was also in this class, she was two seats over and one up. I was glad she didn't see me look to her. She was sorta crazy.

Damion sighed, "That's Bitsy, she had an annoying crush on me that she won't forget, did she bother you?"

"Not that much, but Bitsy, what kind of name is that?" I said snickering while a said it.

"Well, her and her twin brother have pretty weird names."

"What's his name?" i hope it wasn't something crazy like Alphalpha.

"His name is Itsy, like the spider in that song."

I couldn't help it, I practically fell out of my chair laughing, i had to hold my sides after a bit. "Itsy and Bitsy," I got out through gasps for air, i said it softly so no one arould would hear. "Who names there kids that?"

"Yeah, Bitsy is pretty terrible, but her brother is a nice guy." Damion said pointing to a guy sitting as far away from Bitsy as he could possibly get. Smart move.

The class started and ended like nothing had happened, i hadn't even listened, damion had kept me occupied most of the time, he was really just perfect.

"Well, if i'm not at the Daniels' by four they'll haave a fit, guess i should head home." I turned in the parking lot where Damion and i stood and headed in the direction of the Daniels'.

"I could give you a lift." Said someone from behind Damion. It was Gregory.

"Gregory, didn't i tell you to keep your distance?" He was my neighbor, and he wouldn't leave me alone. He just popped up everywhere.

Before he could answer Damion turned around and started giving Gregory his death glare, his eyes seemed to shine like light hitting a sparkling pool.

Gregory returned the glare and they just seemed to sty like that for ever.

"Yeah, sorry to interupt, but I have to leave." I started to turn when Damion caught my arm, "I'll take you home, come on." His eyes seemed to soften when he was talking to me, but when he turned back to Gregory their ice came back full blast. "Good bye Gregory."

"See you at home Sina." is all he said before he dissappeared into his small volvo. I looked up at Damion's car. It was a black Porsche cayman S. I know, what girl knows a porsche from an SUV? But i liked to know stuff like that.

"Nice car, wow your family must be rich."

HE smiled, "We're pretty well covered in the money division."

He helped me into the car like a gentleman and then got in himself. "so, how come you have met Gregory already?" He was trying hard to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but i still heard it.

"Well, we do live right next to each other, but he just won't leave me alone. I tried to ditch him but he just seemed to pop up everywhere." Geez he bugged me.

"I almost forgot he lived on your street."

"Ha, try right next door to me."

"So you seem to not like him." He smiled when he said this.

"Well, i wasn't the one glaring daggars at him just five minutes ago." I said accusingly.

At that he stopped talking all together, i didn't realise how much he disliked Gregory, I mean he was obnoxious but that was about it. The first day i moved in, he came over to help unload my crap, but then he stuck around and just wouldn't leave me alone. Kinda stalkerish.

All of a sudden the car stopped and i realised that we were already there. "Thanks for the lift, see you later, maybe." I said in a disinterested voice. With the way this was going, i'm pretty sure i was going to runaway soon, or maybe just get sent back like a horrible birthday gift. Yeah, i was the ugly socks your grandma got you last year.

I was all the way around the car when Damioin finally spoke. "Keep your distance from Gregory, he's dangerous." After that he sped off down the street, not giving me any time to react.

"Bite me!" I screamed after him. He was acting way too overprotective of me, I had just met him.

I turned to go into the house when i caught sight of Gregory sitting on his porch watching me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Why are you so mad at him?" He asked ignoring my question, man everyone loved doing that.

I growled low in my throat, "Piss off!" at that i spun on my heels and went straight inside, not caring what his reaction would be.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sina, is that you?" came Heather and Bob at the same time, geez they were freaky.

"Yeah, it's me, what's up?" i asked walking into the livingroom, which was furnished like a little ole lady's house. Quilts and blankets were hanging all over the place. "Woah, why do you guys look so stiff.?"

I knew perfectly well why they looked like that, but i wasn't going to tell them that, i really liked to watch the foster families scwurm when they told me I had to leave.

"Sina, the agency called and there's a couple who are interested in you and want to meet you tomorrow," said Heather said in one breathe, and while she was getting back to breathing Bob took over. "So, we have to get you on a plane tonight, I know this is sudden but,"

I cut him off, "I'll be packed in thirty minutes, when's my plane?"

They both looked shocked by my suddeness. "Yo, are you guys listening, when's the plane?" I asked a little more urgently.

"Oh, um, at Six." Stammered Heather, she had finally caught her breathe.

I looked a my watch. It was five to Five. That gave me an hour, plenty of time. "See you in a bit." I said turning and going into my temporary room. I knew this was coming, but who would want to adopt me? and why? Interesting.

I was off the plane at three in the morning, i was really tired. "Dude, remind me to turn the next guys down if they even mention a morning meeting." I mummbled, bleary eyed, to my social worker, Chad. He and i went way back.

"sina, this is your shot, just don't mess it up." He said with pleading eyes.

"Chad, are you getting sick of me?" I asked in fake innocence.

He finally cracked a smile, "Now why would i do something like that, I just want you to get out of the foster family trading post."

I messed up his always too perfect hair and looked at him sadly, "It's not so bad once you become numb to the feelings. I went numb a long time ago. I'll be alright wherever i go."

"That's what i'm concerned about," He looked me straight in the eyes, not even flinching, only him and a few others had ever been tough enough to do that. He was cool in my book. "I'm worried that since you've become accustomed to hiding your emotions that you won't let these people in at all."

I gave him a sympathetic look, "Chad, I'm always going to keep to myself, and these people will have to deal with that, just like you have, you have haven't you?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"You know i have."

Right then we were interupted by the door to the large office room we were in opening, oh, and the adoption agency i was with was also loaded. I forgot to mention that factor. Hehehe.

A lawyer came in, i knew it was a lawyer because she had a briefcase and an ugly pantsuit on. barf. She was followed by a thirty something looking man. He must be the one interested in adopting me, a seventeen year old girl with issues.

The lawyer spoke first, "Hello you must be Sina, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Gail Carson, I'm Mr. Hayes lawyer" didn't i guess it or what? "Hello, I'm Edward Hayes, it's nice to meet you Sina." Chimed in the man, now known as Edward Hayes, he was tall, had light brown hair, and green eyes. Nothing looked too out of place with him, but I hadn't even gotten to my interrogating yet.

"Nice to meet you Edward, and you Gail, I'm Chad Wilson, Sina's,"

I cut him off, "Bestest friend ever."

He chuckled, "And social worker,"

I got right down to the interrogating, first of all once they had taken their seats, i refused to make eye contast with them, not until i knew a little more about them. "So why are you interested in adopting a teenager like me?"

Edward smiled at this, "My two sons have always wanted a little sister, but their mother passed away last year. I will never remarry so we decided on adoption, I can't take care of a baby by myself, and they didn't want there to be such an age difference."

I let that all sink in, it was a pretty good reason. "How old are your sons"

"Well, my youngest is eighteen this year, and my oldest is twenty, still living at home though." He seemed unfazed by my questioning, so I continued.

"Where is it that you live?"

"Chicago, I'm a CEO to a company there, we live in Manhattan though."

I inwardly gaped at this, these people were loaded. I liked this prospect too. Hmm, i might have something here.

Chad, realizing that i like where this was going intervened, probably hoping i didn't mess it up. "So, apparently she'll be very well taken care of."

"Oh absolutely, she will have everything she needs, everything she wants." Said the lawyer, great, i was wanted.

"I'm ok with this." I said then i lifted my head and looked right into Edward Hayes' eyes. He just stared right back at me with a happy smile on his face. I looked from him to the window to see my reflection. My eyes were really sparkling today, yet this guy didn't even stare at me like i was scary or intimidating.

"That's wonderful, the boys can't wait to meet you." He exclaimed standing up and going around the table to shake Chad's hand, he hugged me and it actually felt good. I had never gotten a sincere hug before. "When can you be ready to leave?" he asked me anxiously.

"Well, right now, I'm already packed, I just got off the plane from New Mexico. I can leave whenever." I said as we exited the room and headed for the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

As we reached the first floor I heard someone scream my name from outside the elevator. "Sina, is it really you, the foster's sent you back that quickly, isn't that a new record?" It was Nicki, she was a kid I had known since she came to teh orphanage. She was twelve now and it didn't look good for her.

"Nicki, stop acting like a bafoon and come here and give me a hug." I ordered exiting the elevator with the other three and running up to her and embracing her.

She started giggling and pulled away slightly. "So why are you here, i was you just a few days ago."

I looked behind me to where Chad and Gail were talking, and Edward was watching me, still smiling. "I've been claimed."

She gasped, "NO way, you've be adopted, at your age, that's like unheard of."

"It is not, but yeah, see that man, he and his family just got a new member." I said gestering to Edward, he waved over to us and i waved back. "Aren't you happy for me?" I asked noticing that her face was falling.

"No," she said right out loud. "If you leave then who will take care of me, you're my mom." She started crying and i kneeled down to her level and tried to comfort her.

"Hey, shh, hey Nicki, I'm not going to just leave and forget about you." I was rubbing the tears off of her cheeks and holding her close. "You know i'll come visit all the time, I'm only going to be a few hours away."

The agancy was in Springfield Illinios. I could be here in a train ride if i wanted.

"I..I.can't live here without you, you're the only friend i have." She wimpered at me, making me want to cry too. "Don't leave me."

I was torn, I knew it would hurt to leave her here without me, she was like a daughter to me, I mean i had actually raised her. But i needed to get away from here, or i would go insane. I tore myself away from her and held her at arms length away. "Honey, if i'm not back in three weeks, then you have to come for me and make sure i'm not in trouble. You have to promise me that you will be strong for me, Promise me you won't give up on me." Now I was crying.

She sniffled, "I promise. Sina, mommy, please come back soon."

At that she ran off into one of the other rooms and i watched her go, feeling hurt and tired. I turned around to see all three adults staring at me with different looks on their faces. Gail's look was of disinterest, she clearly didn't like shows of emotion. Chad had a knowing look on his face, he knew she would be hurt by my leaving. Edward had a concerned look plastered on his face. I was still crying, and he was worried about me, and I didn't know how to respond to that.

"What was that all about?" asked Edward as I went to rejoin them.

Chad filled him in a little. "That was Nicki, Sina and her are practically inseparable. I think she just heard the news."

I nodded, looking at my feet. "Are you alright sina?" Edward asked with a soft voice.

I lifted my eyes to meet his, "She called me mom." I took a steadying breathe, and continued. "I'll be able to come visit her right?"

"Yes of course you will."

"Good, then I'l ready to leave." At that we got into a cab and headed for the train station.

The ride was nice, I slept for all of it. I hadn't realized that i had been so tired until now. Edward didn't even seem to mind that I had fallen asleep on him when i woke up at the Chicago station. He just lightly nudged me awake and quietly told me we were there. He was definitely a dad.

"Wow, Chicago is pretty." I said looking up at all of the big sky scrappers. "It reminds me of New York, but not so big, I'm glad too, New York was way too big, I got lost once going to school." I told him, recapping on my three months in Queens.

"Where else have you lived?" he asked as we waited for his son to come pick us up.

I smiled and started reciting the list. "Well, i was just living in New Mexico yesterday, um, california, Colorado, Texas, and Florida. Those are just a few though."

He looked towards me then, "How long have you been at the Agency?"

I frowned at this question, It brang back the memory of those days before I was picked up by the police. I had been alone in that apartment building for quite awhile before they found me. "Almost fifteen years, I was three when the police dropped me into their hands."

Before we could say anything else someone shouted to Edward from the street. I was guessing it was his son. I looked around the croud of cars and found a very nice looking V8-powered BMW M3. Ok, it was absolutely gorgeous. "Is that his car?" I asked turning to Edward as we made are way towards the beauty, and my new brother.

"Yes it is, and you can choose a car of your own once you get a lisence." He said smiling at me, I practically exploded with joy, I was going to get my own car!

"I'm guessing this is my new little sister?" asked the man who resembled Edward completely, just a few years younger. This must be the older son.

"You guess right, Henry, this is Sina." He gestured to me and Henry came forward and envoloped me in a bear hug, it felt so nice.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's nice to meet you Henry, but I can't breathe." I gasped as he released me. Geez he was strong.

"Sorry, I just got a little carried away there, well let's get you home." I smiled at that word. I had had a lot a places to live, but none of them had been my home, not even the orphange with Nicki.

"I can't wait."

We got into Henry's nice car which I loved and headed down town towards Manhattan. I liked that they loved so nicely, it made me feel less intrucive.

"So little sister, what exactly is your name again?" Henry asked blushing at me from behind the wheel.

I smiled at his cute look of shame. "It's alright, most people don't remember it the first time they hear it. It's Sina, S I N A. Sina Beau Pre."

"Sina, I like it, it's unique." Henry said smiling back at me. "I think you'll like it here, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in two months."

He frowned, "Does that mean your Birthday is near Christmas?" Clearly he knew how awful it was to have a December birthday.

"Well actually it's on New Year's Eve. December 31."

"It's better than mine. Which is on the 24th."

I giggled, "That is pretty terrible."

Henry and Edward exchanged looks that I couldn't quite read, they were somewhere between excited and worried. I wondered what they had to be worried about. Well i guess i would find out sooner or later.

"So," I asked breaking the silence that had fallen. "What's my other brothers name?"

Edward jumped on this subject, "His name is William, He's awaiting our arrival at the house."

"Yes, he will be your tough critic though. It is him that you must impress. Though once you break him he really is just a puppy." Henry said through fits of giggles. Right now I really didn't mind a though critic, as long as he lets me be his new little sister.

"Ah, hear we are," said Edward staring out the window. "Home sweet Home."

I quickly scooted to the window in the back seat of the car and stared in awe. It was a freakin' mansion. I was in Heaven, or hell, but if it was hell then my names the Devil because i'm never leavin'.

I stepped out of the car right behind Edward and just kept staring. "Geez, you're rich." I stated still with my mouth handind open like a moron.

Henry laughed and pushed my mouth closed. "Well I wouldn't say rich."

"I would."

He laughed again, "Oh yeah, she'll fit in perfectly."

Edward had gotten my bags out of the trunk and was leading us into the huge house. It looked like a castle you would picture a king and Queen living in. I thought it reminded me of the castless in the stories my mother used to tell me when I was little. Where the princess would meet her prince and live happily ever after. I didn't know any princes but I'm pretty sure I was going to get my happily ever after.

"William?" Edward called as we entered the Castle, which is what I planned on calling my new home. "Come and meet your new sister."

"It took you long enough." Said a man coming out of the room right off of the foyer where we were all standing. "So this is her?" He said staring at me with a slight smile.

"Woah, that was harsh baby brother, say hello properly." Henry said smacking William upside the head. William rubbed his sore head and gave Henry an icy glare.

He was different, William was different. Edward and Henry both had light brown hair and green eyes, but William's hair was entirely white and his eyes were dark, almost black, they actually scared me alittle.

William smiled a funky and totally for show smile and stuck out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you little sister,"

"Sina." Edward and Henry said at the same time.

"Sina then, nice to meet you Sina, I'm William."

I smiled a little but not really, there was no reason for me to smile at him so I just let my icy violet eyes pierce his. It worked and fe flinched away from me.

"Nice to meet you to William, but I'm really tired, can I go to bed?" I asked not knowing if that was alright or where my bedroom was.

Edward looked from me to William and seemed to be thinking about something but dropped it, "Sure, Henry why don't you take her to her room?"

Henry nodded and grabbed my things before I could even try to help. "I'd love to." At that he motioned for me to follow him up the pretty winding staircase and up to the sedond floor. There were hilted paintings on the walls of people from different eras and times. They must be relatives of theirs. I passed one that was of a beautiful woman in white. She had totally black hair and silver eyes that held great joy in them. She was going to be my favorite.

Henry took me up to a set of doors and stopped. "This is it," he said opening the doors and walking in. "This will be your room, and next door is William's if you need anything. Dad's and my rooms are on the East wing, on the other side of the house."

I looked around the hugungous room that was supposedly mine and practically gasped. It wasn't pink! It was red and gold and black, my favorite colors. I wanted to through my hands around Henry and scream my thanks, but I didn't, that was just a little too much. Instead I squealed with glee. "I love it!"

Henry laughed his booming laugh and placed my suitcase down at the end of my bed, It was a queen sized bed with black sheets and blood red pillows. The walls of the room were a honey gold that seemed to melt to the room. It was four times the size of my old rooma at the orphanage.

I flopped down on the bed and sighed heavily, Henry seemed to get teh hint and headed for the door. "I'll see you later little sister." He said and then left me to my rest.

I actually fell asleep, I hadn't ment to sleep at all. But the bed was just tooooooo comfy. I got up from my bed and went to look out the window and realized that I had a balcony.

I opened the doors and went out into the cold night air. It was high up here but I wasn't the least bit afraid of heights. It must be past ten. There were lights off in the distance that were probably Chicago. We were a little ways out of the city but still close enough to go there whenever it was necessary.

I leaned against the railing and just thought about today. I was in Chicago. Yesterday I was in New Mexico sstaring a new school and now I was in Chicago, I was adopted, and I was smiling like a mad woman. Though I missed Nicki a lot. This thought broke my smile immediately.

"Why are you suddenly so sad?"

I jumped and spun around to see William standing on the balcony right next to mine. "Geez, you freaked me out."

He smiled that smirkish lopsided smile, "Sorry little sister, I was just watching you and you went from extremely happy to seriously depressed in less then a second." He didn't look exactly caring but curious. "why?"

I looked back out at all of the trees and stars around the house, we were perfectly secluded out here and I liked it. I took a deep breath, "I just miss someone that's all."

"Who?"

A picture of Nicki and I when we spent last christmas under my covers telling eachother scary stories because we both hated Christmas. I was trying to cheer her up and that was the only thing I could think of. I had worked perfectly, and we ended up loving that Christmas.

I turned back to William, "My daughter."

**You don't actually think I would leave it at that now do you? Of course I would, but since it's only 11:36 p.m. i'm going to keep going.**

"Huh?" was all he could say to that, his face was somewhere between amazed and worried. The amazed part I understood but the worried part was surprising.

"Don't worry, she isn't my real daughter Einstein." I looked away from him again, not willing to meet his eyes because I knew I was about to cry.

"So, she's someone from the orphanage?" He asked hopping from his balcony over to mine.

I turned around and sat down at the table positioned a little ways away from the railing. I was sad now, really sad. "Yeah, she's the only thing that gave me hope when I was younger. She came to the orphanage when she was only one year old. I was five years old and loved to take care of her. I taught her to walk, to talk, even to ride a bike. I was as much a mom to her as she was a daughter to me, and I miss her." at the end of my speech i was blubbering. tears falling down my pale cheeks with no end. The tears probably made my eyes look even more sparkly. Crap I was crying in front of the critic.

I looked up to see William staring at me expressionless. It was comforting in a way. I liked that he wasn't pitying me.

We stared at eachother for a while before he spoke again. "So, now that I know why you were sad, why don't you tell me why you were happy?"

I smiled for real this time, "Isn't it sort of obvious?" I stood up and walked back into my room, I heard William follow so i didn't turn around until I reached my bed. "This is why." I pointed to the bed and turned to see his reaction.

"A bed?" He asked questioningly

My smile got bigger, "Only the most comfy bed I've ever slept on." My smile was humungous, I could tell by the way William looked at me like I was insane.


	8. Chapter 8

We were all seated at the table in their ginormous dining room. There were candles everywhere and we were eating off of fine China. I almost felt bad not knowing which fork to use for my salad until I saw Henry bring in a pizza box, clearly they didn't like fancy food. I was glad though, because I heard snails tasted like baloons.

"So, how do you like your room?" asked Edward once we had finished our pizza, which was black olives, my personnal favorite.

I smiled a guffy smile which I saw William smirk at, "I love it." I tried to sound as sober as possible, but I'm pretty sure it didn't work the way I had hoped.

After the servants cleared the table, yes they had freakin' servants, we all headed to the lounge to, well lounge. It was a cozy room with a fireplace that was running and plenty of couches and comfy chairs to sit in.

Edward and William had both taken claim to very cushioned looking arm chairs while Henry and I sat on one of the couches closer to the warmth coming from the fire.

"Sina, since you have such good grades I think that you should stay home until after Christmas break, just so you can get situated first." Edward stated, breaking the silence.

I thought about that, two monthes without school, I could live with that. "That sound great."

He smiled at me then started chatting with Henry about something. I turned to face William who was to my right. He was staring at me, sorta like he was looking for something. He stopped when he reached my eyes and just held my gaze.

I had a gut feeling that my eyes were sparkling again, and it was weird because William's eyes were practically completely black.

A knock on the door finally ended our staring contest, I looked over to find Edward and Henry both staring at William with warning looks. I wondered why.

A servant who looked to be about sixty came into the room and walked up to Edward and whispered something in his ear. By the look he got on his face I'm pretty sure it wasn't very good news.

He stood up suddenly and motioned for henry to follow him. "You two stay here." He said pointing to William and I. I wasn't sure what was happening, but it made me uneasy, and when I'm uneasy my eyes gleam like someone holding a flashlight to a cats eyes in the dark.

After they left William got up and started pacing around the room, it was really distracting. I waited until he was looking at me then I glared at him fiercly and he halted Immediately.

"Your eyes?"

"They do that when I'm irritated." I practically hissed at him. I don't know why but he was making me angry. "Could you please tell me what's going on?"

He turned and started to pace again, "I have a feeling that you'll find out in a moment."

He was right, not tree seconds later the door opened and Henry and Edward reentered, but they weren't alone this time, there were two figures behind them as well.

"Damion!" I squealed and ran up to him and flung my arms around him, he picked me up and swung me around.

"Sina, I can't believe it's you, what are you doing here?" he asked releasing me from his hug.

I looked behind him and saw Gregory enter as well, "Dude, what's he doing here, you guys hate each other."

"Why, it's good to see you too Sina," he countered sucessfully.

I turned to see that all three members of my new family were staring at me with their mouths open and eyes wide. "So, how do you know the Hayes?" asked damion.

"She's our new sister." William said kinda possessively.

Damion and Gregory exchanged a look, I was confused, yet again. "So, Sina someone finally adopted you? That's why you left so suddenly?"

I smiled "Yup, and don't make it sound so impossible."

"Sina, how do you know these men?" Edward finally asked.

He had a confused and worried look on his face that confused and worried me. "From New Mexico, we all went to the came school and Gregory was my Neighbor, though not by choice."

"Ouch, that was harsh Sina." Gregory said feigning actual pain.

It got quiet after that, no one seemed inclined to explain any of this to me so I resigned to the recently occupied couch and laid down, I was suddenly extremely tired. Everyone else followed my example and took their own seats, William quickly sat in the chair to my right and Damion took the one to my left, I saw them staring at each other. It looked like they were trying to blow each others heads off with their brains. It took all of my strength to keep from giggling.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked after about fifteen minutes of silence.

Edward answered me, "Distant relations, I had forgotten that they would be coming to visit today."

"Wait, so you two are related?" I asked Damion and Gregory.

They both nodded and left it at that, wow such chatterboxes.

I yawned, "Well this is weird. I'm going for a walk, why don't you guys talk about whatever it is that you don't want me to hear while I'm gone." I got up and left the room before anyone could say anything else on the topic.

I closed the door and immediately heard them jump into a heated conversation. I tried with no avail to eavsdrop but they were talking in super spead.

'meow'

A Russian Blue cat appeared at my feet. He was adorable, silver gray fur shimmered like his yellow eyes.

"Hey kitty, where'd you come from?" I asked bending down to scratch him behind the ears, though before i could he took off down the hall.

Well since there was nothing else to do I dicided to follow him, Rhapsody, that's what I was going to call him, even if he had a different name, I was always going to call him Rhapsody. He reminded me of the final Rhapsody in August Rush.

I was catching up to him when he took a sharp turn into this dark room, I felt along the wall but couldn't locate the light switch.

"Hello, Rhapsody where did you go?" I called feeling stupid.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind me. "Who's there?" I asked again, with a little more panic in my voice.

It was extremely cold in this room, I could've seen my breathe if there was any light.

"My my my, if it isn't the princess herself, I didn't think those guys would have let you out of their sight so easily. What fools." Someone said from somewhere in front of me. It was too dark, I couldn't see him.

"Who are you, what do you want?" I said, sucessfully covering up the fear in my voice.

"What, you don't remember me? Well you were only three the last time we met." I could hear the smile form on his face. "Do you remember that night fifteen years ago?"

Fifteen years ago? No way could he be talking about that night, could he. "What do you want?" I repeated

I felt a hand sweep against my cheek and I froze, shivering from the cold of the touch. "You don't know do you?" He asked practically laughing in my face. I could sense him standing right in front of me.

Suddenly the clouds unleashed the soft glimmer of moonlight into the room and I got a good look at my assailant.

I screamed an ear shattering screech. It was a monster, I saw the long dark hair and the red gleeming eyes. Then I glanced down and saw them. They were sparkling and sharp, his fangs.

He seemed to take pleasure from my look of complete terror. he smiled bigger and I got a better look at those fangs. Something changed in me then, it felt like something clicked into place, like gears finally turning.

I took in a quick breathe, I felt my whole body tingling and getting cold. I knew my eyes were blazing bright violet from the look in the vampires face. It was fear, yeah fear.

My muscles were getting bigger, and my hair seemed to lengthen and darken from deep black to even more completely black. It reached my waist, which had slimmed and became more curvy, I knew i had looked pretty before but now? Woah.

"No, you've awakened." He said backing up from me and edging towards the open window, I noticed Rhapsody at his feet glaring daggers at me, he almost looked like a person.

A wolf suddenly burst into the room and lunged at the two retreating figures but missed as they gracefully swept out the window.

The wolf growled in their direction then turned to me. It's eye's looked intelligent too. Right when I thought to run the wolf started bulging and formed a man, a very familiar looking man.

"Gregory?" I whispered in shock stepping back from the aproaching, um, well I guess he would be called a werewolf.

He stopped and seemed to inspect me, "I was too late."

"Sina, Gregory are you alright?" I heard Henry scream from somewhere down the hall. Once he reached the room Gregory had found the light switch and now we could all see perfectly again, though i had gotten pretty good at seeing him in the dark. He was still staring at me, I guess I hadn't imagined the feeling of my body changing.

"sina, hey what happened?" Henry asked reaching for me, but as soon as I turned around to look at him he hulted. "Sina? Oh no."

"Henry?" I asked in awe as I reached out my arm towards his face, my hand went to his face where my fingers lingered at his mouth, there were two sharp fangs where his once normal canines were. Who were these people?

In answer to my touch he flindhed backwards towards the doorway but was stopped by Edward and Williams entry.

"Sina are you alright?" Edward asked coming towards me, but Henry grabbed his arm and stopped him from coming closer. He and William were like Henry, they looked afraid of my and they also had fangs.

"What happened?" Damion asked everyone as he finally joined the group of starers. He was a vampire as well. Geez, my life sucked, no pun intended.

Damion freezed at the sight of me as well. Why were they staring this much, did I look very different? My hands flew up to me face and i suddenly knew what they were staring at. My teeth, they grew, I had fangs. "Woah." I said to everyone.

**Okay, that was a really juicy chapter, I know you all think I'm psychic but I'm not, so I can't tell when you like my story or not if you don't review, so go ahead and push that cute little blue button there, you know, the one that says go. moonlightflight.**

**Oh and who do you think Sina's boy toy should be?**

**Damion**

**William**

**Gregory**

**Rhapsody **


End file.
